


all that years

by orphan_account



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: AU instituto, F/M, de conocidos a más, es muy bonico hacedme casoooo, escribid sobre alvareya que no puedo tirar yo sola del barco, escribo esto porque la que se ha liao en tw pollito, incluye ragoney y ifridge, soft alvareya, soy purpleagoney en tw, súper bonito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hay algo de lo que Mireya Bravo ha estado segura desde que tiene uso de razón. Siempre ha estado enamorada de Álvaro Vázquez. Literalmente, desde que le vio pisar el campo de fútbol a los cinco años desde su clase de ballet.





	all that years

Hay algo de lo que Mireya Bravo ha estado segura desde que tiene uso de razón. Siempre ha estado enamorada de Álvaro Vázquez. Literalmente, desde que le vio pisar el campo de fútbol a los cinco años desde su clase de ballet. Que sus padres la anotasen en esa especie de guardería fue algo que les agradecerá siempre. A pesar de que la obligasen a escoger algún deporte ‘femenino’, cuándo a ella le llamaba muchísimo la atención el fútbol y ese tipo de baile no fuese precisamente su favorito. Pero lo dejó pasar.   
Desde esa clase, llena de ventanales transparentes, se observaba con todo lujo de detalles la cancha trasera de baloncesto y el campo de fútbol. Estar ahí hizo que conociese al que estaba segura que cambiaría su vida totalmente. Y así fue.   
✦✦✦  
—Tierra llamando a Mireya. Buenos días, amiga.   
—¡Miarma, vaya susto me has dado!—reclamó la rubia abrazando a su mejor amiga.  
—¿Lista para empezar nuestro último año en este antro?  
—No Miriam, tengo muchísimo miedo. Pero exageradamente.  
—Ay filliña, verás que no es para tanto. Además, seguro que nos toca juntas, hemos escogido las mismas asignaturas.  
Ese último comentario la tranquilizó un poco, sin embargo la calma no duró demasiado. Un vehículo gris se dirigía a toda prisa hacia el instituto. Todos los alumnos—incluso los nuevos—tenían constancia de quién iba dentro; nada más y nada menos que su mejor amigo y su crush. Aunque se había pasado el verano tratando de olvidarse de él, las fiestas en casa de Raoul no eran precisamente un gran apoyo, pues le veía cada vez que pisaba aquella mansión. No le importaba, pues cada vez que cruzaban sus miradas, aunque fueran unos microsegundos, ella sentía la electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo de arriba abajo.   
No fue la excepción cuando bajó del coche seguido de su hermano, mientras éste se dirigía a ellas y el otro se reunía con sus amigos de equipo, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada común y saludarla con media sonrisa y un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. Poco faltó para que comenzase a temblar.   
—¡Amigas!—exclamó Raoul disipando los pensamientos de la rubia.   
—Raouliño, ¿cómo estás? —le preguntó Miriam revolviéndole el pelo.   
—Bien, gracias—refunfuñó por la destrucción de su perfectamente peinado tupé—. Mireya, ¿para dónde mirabas tan ensimismada?   
—Está encoñada la pobre, déjala.   
El rubio empezó a reírse, hasta que su mejor amiga le dio una colleja importante en el cuello.  
—No te rías porque tú te quedas el doble de empanao’ que yo cuándo miras al canario—zanjó señalando a sus espaldas a un chico moreno charlando con una pareja de chicas.   
Raoul enrojeció, dirigió una última mirada a Agoney y arrastró a sus amigas hacia dentro del instituto.   
✦✦✦  
—Buenos días, clase. Yo soy Laura Andrés y seré vuestra tutora durante este curso. Como ya sabréis, yo imparto la clase de matemáticas, además de la de música. El resto de profesores se presentarán a lo largo del día. Espero que disfrutéis mucho de este curso, tengo una corazonada de que será especial, pues es el último para muchos de vosotros. Muchísima suerte, y si necesitáis algo podéis hablar conmigo en cualquier momento.   
La clase aplaudió y la profesora les dejó tres horas libres, para que conectasen entre ellos de buena manera y escogieran sus sitios con sentido común.   
Obviamente, Mireya se sentó con Miriam, Raoul con Agoney y Nerea con su novia, Aitana.   
La suerte no parecía estar hoy de parte de la malagueña, pues Álvaro y Mimi se sentaron justo delante de ella. No le parecía justo tener que ver como el tío del que llevaba encoñada once años recibía los piropos de su novia soltando alguna indirecta por el camino.  
Miriam se dio cuenta y abrazó lateralmente a su amiga, mientras la pareja de cobardes sentados detrás le acariciaban la espalda.  
El rubio se inclinó un poco más de la cuenta hasta llegar a su oído, susurrándole que su hermano no merecía la pena y que no era para tanto, que podía acceder a algo mejor.  
Pero ella no quería algo mejor, ella le quería a él. Le quería tanto que nunca fue capaz de mostrar sus sentimientos por miedo a destrozar esa rutina que tenían de cruzar miradas y saludarse con golpes secos de cabeza.   
Aunque estaba realmente alejado de lo que ella anhelaba, se conformaba con poder mirarle a los ojos todos los días. Con tenerlo cerca, sentir que estaban respirando el mismo aire, que estaban compartiendo el mismo espacio.   
Todo eso le recordó la dura realidad. Sus ataques de ansiedad, los problemas familiares, su desastrosa alimentación, y sobre todo, su depresión, de la cuál sólo eran conscientes sus padres y ella. Nunca lo había comentado con sus amigos, pues temía que se alejaran por ello.  
Perdida en sus pensamientos, las tres horas habían pasado, y mientras sus amigos se dirigían a la cafetería, ella decidió alejarse para soltar todos sus sentimientos y sus frustraciones en una sala que llevaba acogiendo sus sollozos y desahogos durante cinco años, el aula de música.   
Allí podía coger la guitarra para acompañar su melodiosa voz; o la flauta travesera, tocando alguna melodía improvisada en la que dejaba fluir todos sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, hoy se decantó por el piano.   
Levantó la tapa con delicadeza y comenzó a mover sus dedos a lo largo del instrumento, haciendo sonar la sinfonía de Umbrella, acompañándola con su voz. Mireya siempre había interpretado esa canción como una de amor, pues era la que sonaba en su clase de ballet, la primera vez que le vio.  
Siempre que la cantaba, se la dedicaba a Álvaro internamente, sabiendo que jamás sería capaz de sincerarse. En cuánto el movimiento cesó, y su voz se quebró, comenzó una ráfaga de lágrimas derramándose sobre su vestido morado, dejando manchitas visibles, pero que se secarían en unos diez minutos. Siguió llorando contra el piano, esta vez con la tapa sobre las teclas, pues no quería estropearlas.   
Su llanto se vio interrumpido por el peso de algo sobre su hombro. Una mano. Esa persona había impregnado el ambiente con la esencia de la casa de los Vázquez, y dio por hecho que era su amigo.  
—Déjame en paz Raoul, no tengo ganas de hablar.  
—Vale que seamos hermanos, pero de ahí a confundirme con ese enano hay un cacho importante.  
La rubia reconoció esa voz al instante; era la voz de sus sueños—y sus pesadillas—, la cuál hacía que se tensase más de lo debido. Su corazón comenzó a latir muchísimo más rápido y sudor frío comenzó a descender por su espalda. No quería que la viese así. Tan triste, tan hundida, tan... débil.   
Mas no tuvo otra opción de levantar la cabeza y secar las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta vaquera, todavía sin atreverse a girar.  
—¿Necesitas algo, Álvaro? —le preguntó intentando mantener su compostura.   
—Sí. Primero, hazme un hueco en ese banco.   
Mireya se deslizó un poco hacia la derecha, todavía sin girarse hacia él.   
—Segundo, que me mires a la cara, por favor. Es muy difícil hablarle a tu costado.  
La rubia esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras, al fin, se movía y le miraba a los ojos.   
—Genial, te he hecho sonreír. Tercero, cuéntame que te pasa.   
—Yo… no puedo, no sé como expresar todo lo que siento—le comentó borrando su propia sonrisa mientras sus ojos volvían a cristalizarse—. Lo siento.   
—Tranquila, sé que no soy Raoul, pero puedes hablar conmigo si necesitas desahogarte con alguien—le dijo cogiéndole las manos para transmitirle confianza.  
Y como por arte de magia, empezó a soltarlo todo de corrida.   
Le confesó sus problemas familiares, sobre todo con su padre, sus ataques de ansiedad y lo mal que se sentía siendo ella. Terminó contándole hasta lo de la depresión. Lo único que le ocultó fueron sus sentimientos hacia él. Concluyó la conversación volviendo a llorar, sin poder evitarlo, hasta que Álvaro la rodeó con sus brazos, haciéndola sentir un poco más protegida. A pesar de lo surrealista que le parecía la situación, no quería que el momento terminase. Quería pasarse el resto de su vida con el moreno acariciando su pelo. No fue hasta cinco minutos después que se rompió el abrazo, cuándo ella se había calmado.  
—Joder Mireya, lo siento muchísimo, de verdad. No me puedo creer que una persona tan buena y honesta como tú esté pasando por momentos así. Sé que es muy fácil decirlo, pero tú puedes, eres una gran persona y tienes un corazón enorme. Desde pequeña has sido muy bondadosa, ayudando hasta a las personas que te trataban mal. Siempre me dio un poco de pánico a hablarte, es decir, me sentía pequeñísimo a tu lado. Eres una chica muy fuerte, y lo admiro muchísimo, de verdad. Si puedo hacer algo para ayudarte, por favor, dímelo.   
—Para empezar, no se lo cuentes a nadie. Ni siquiera a Raoul, él no sabe nada, sólo mis padres son conscientes de esto, ¿vale?  
Él asintió conforme a la petición.   
—Y una cosa más.   
—Lo que sea.  
—Va a sonar extraño.  
—Mi hermano es Raoul Vázquez. No hay nada que suene más extraño que él.   
Rieron juntos y ella le daba la razón.   
—Quiero que me enseñes a jugar al fútbol.  
—¿Perdón? —dijo asombrado y con los ojos a punto de salírsele de las órbitas.   
—Foh, no tendría que habértelo pedido. Perdona.  
—No, no. Si me he quedado a cuadros porque me sorprende que todavía queden chicas interesadas en el fútbol.   
—Pues yo soy una de esas. Algún día te contaré la historia. ¿Entonces aceptas?  
—Por supuesto, pero con una condición.   
—Dime.  
—Vuelve a cantar Umbrella, por favor, es mi canción favorita.  
Ahora fue ella la que se quedó a cuadros con el surrealismo de la situación. Decidió no ponerse a pensar y a dejar que sus dedos volviesen a resbalar sobre las blancas teclas del instrumento, expulsando una melodía que los envolvía a ambos, haciéndoles perder la noción del tiempo.   
✦✦✦  
Seis meses después del momento en el aula de música, Mireya y Álvaro hablaban más a menudo. No llegaban al punto de amigos, pero sí sobrepasaba ser conocidos.   
Un día de marzo, no sabría especificar cuál, la rubia se encontró una nota pegada bajo su pupitre mientras colocaba su paraguas. Estaba rápidamente doblada, supuso que se la habría dejado alguna de sus amigas, pues todas eran un desastre. Pero se equivocaba. La letra no era de ninguna de ellas, ni de Raoul y Agoney tampoco. El papel tenía poco escrito, pero lo suficiente para intrigarla.  
‘’Mireya, reúnete conmigo en el campo de fútbol del instituto esta noche, a las 23:00. No se te ocurra traer tus tacones. Te espero.’’  
No tenía ninguna firma, ni iniciales, ni siquiera un nombre. Sólo el mensaje. Y no tenía ni idea de quién podría haber sido.   
Ansiosa, deseó que todas las clases de la mañana pasaran, para así dormir un par de horas a la tarde y prepararse para acudir a ese lugar a la hora prevista.  
Y así, entre una siesta, una búsqueda de deportivas y unas compras en una tienda de deportes, las horas pasaron volando. Cuando faltaban cuarenta minutos, se vistió con una camiseta de su equipo de fútbol favorito, unos pantalones cortos negros, unas medias blancas y sus deportivas rojinegras; se recogió el pelo en una coleta, y cuando faltaban quince minutos, salió de casa.   
La temperatura le hacía temblar, no había caído en que estaban en pleno marzo y una sudadera a las once de la noche no le iba a calentar mucho. Además se había pasado el día lloviendo, aunque la noche parecía estar despejada. Apresuró el paso para entrar en calor, y le resultó bastante efectivo, pues además de haber vencido el frío había llegado puntual. Aunque allí no había nadie todavía. Se sentó en uno de los banquillos, y dos minutos después, una ráfaga de aire apareció detrás de ella. Se giró rápidamente y lo que vio la dejó pasmada. No se lo podía creer.  
—Aquí estoy, que bien que hayas venido—le dijo Álvaro.  
—Pero… ¿no era más fácil que me avisases en persona? —le preguntó golpeándole suavemente el hombro.  
—Quería hacerlo, pero Mimi no me soltaba y el único momento que no la tenía pegada como una lapa fue en física y química, y como es la única que clase que no comparto contigo decidí dejarte una nota—confesó.  
—Bien pensado. ¿Pero por qué me pediste que viniese?  
—¿Recuerdas que a principio de curso te prometí enseñarte a jugar al fútbol? Pues prefería que viniésemos a la noche para que no soportar a los imbéciles del equipo.  
Asintió con la cabeza, indicando que tenía sentido lo que había dicho. Se emocionó al pensar en que prácticamente esto era una cita. Disimuló bastante bien el hecho de estar muriéndose de amor, pues todavía se mantenía en pie. Pero el chico volvió a hablar:  
—Perdona por no haberte podido ayudar antes, pero entre los exámenes, los partidos y que mi novia no me deja respirar… al fin he sacado un hueco para ello—concluyó con una sonrisa sincera.  
Y claro, Mireya se había olvidado de ella. Y sus esperanzas volvieron a desmoronarse. Su desesperación volvió a su interior a pesar de haber intentado evitarlo.  
—Bueno gracias entonces. ¿Empezamos?  
—Claro. Primero calentemos.  
La llevó al centro del círculo blanco y comenzaron a ejercitar los tobillos, las caderas, los brazos y el cuello. Tras eso le enseñó a manejar el balón con los pies, moviendo el balón de un lado para el otro y mostrándole algunos trucos.  
Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, ella controlaba todo a la perfección, como si llevase toda la vida en ello.  
—Tía eres increíble. Se te da de miedo, estoy alucinando.   
El cabreo de la malagueña impidió que se sonrojase, pues todavía estaba molesta, e intentó contestarle de manera cortante.  
—Llevo toda mi vida viendo partidos de fútbol, y fijándome en los futbolistas de mi alrededor. No es taaaan profundo.  
—De todos modos, sigo alucinando. ¿Probamos como se te dan los chutes?  
—¿Por qué no?  
Se quitó la fina sudadera, pues empezaba a sudar bastante y se posicionó en la línea de penalti. Su camiseta fue desvelada y Álvaro dejó entrever una gran sonrisa.  
—¿TÚ TAMBIÉN ERES DEL NÁSTIC? —gritó desde la portería.  
—QUE VA, LLEVO SU CAMISETA PORQUE LA QUIERO QUEMAR AL LLEGAR A CASA—le contestó sarcásticamente.  
Y se empezó a reír. Y pensó que la risa de ese chaval era lo más bonito que había escuchado. Además, aprovechó que estaba despistado para chutar por primera vez y así meter un gol.  
—¡ESO NO VALE!—replicó.   
Le ignoró y siguieron con los chutes durante unos diez minutos. Cuándo estaba a punto de golpear la pelota por última vez, empezó a llover.   
Álvaro salió corriendo de la portería cogiendo a su compañera del brazo y llevándola bajo los soportales. Ésta nada más llegar miró hacia el banquillo y recordó que tenía todas sus cosas allí.  
—Mierda que tengo el móvil allá.  
Salió corriendo del refugio y cogió su sudadera con el aparato en el bolsillo.   
Aliviada comenzó a correr de vuelta a junto el moreno, pero la lluvia había convertido el campo en una trampa mortal de barro, y bueno, resbaló estrepitosamente golpeándose contra el suelo, pero con su sudadera amortiguando la caída.  
—¡MIREYA!—gritó Álvaro corriendo hacia ella. Se agachó y le dio la vuelta, apoyando su cabeza sobre su propio regazo—. Dime algo chica por favor.  
—La virgen que hostia me he metío—contestó con su ya no tan típico acento empezando a reírse.  
El catalán pensó en que nunca había visto un plano tan precioso. Mireya con la coleta media deshecha, con mechones cayendo sobre su cara llena de barro y con sus ojos verdes irradiando felicidad, como una niña pequeña, y esque le parecía la chica más guapa del universo, y eso que había visto Star Wars.  
—¿Estás bien?  
—Sí, solo me he golpeado la rodilla, nada importante.  
—¿Segura? ¿Puedes levantarte?  
Lo intentó pero fracasó.   
—Ponte mi sudadera, abriga más que la tuya y vas a coger un resfriado importante. ¿Te llevo a casa?  
Ella negó con la cabeza, todavía en el suelo.   
—¿Segura?  
—No. Ya conoces el camino—contestó tiritando.  
La recogió del suelo y la subió a su espalda. Era cierto, recordaba perfectamente el camino, pues siempre acompañaba a Raoul con la excusa de saludarla. Después se iba con sus colegas o con su novia. Aunque prefería quedarse con la pareja de rubios, sentía que no pintaba nada allí.   
Se sentía completamente estúpido al ponerse a reflexionar sobre sus dos últimos años. Tenía un grupo de amigos bastante imbéciles, una novia pegajosa y que no le dejaba respirar, llegando al punto de hacerle perder entrenamientos o incluso partidos. Debía empezar a cambiar, todo. Empezando por cortar con Mimi. Mañana lo haría, cara a cara. Después tener una charla con sus amigos, una larga charla.   
Perdido en sus pensamientos estuvo a punto de saltarse la casa de Mireya. Le pidió la llave y ella susurró que estaba entre las piedras de la maceta colgada a la derecha de la ventana. La cogió y abrió la puerta.   
—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?—preguntó Álvaro.  
—Mis padres están en la cafetería, trabajando—le contestó la rubia todavía en su espalda.   
Decidió subir las escaleras y buscar su habitación. Supuso que era la blanca y morada, con una puerta castaña con un cartel que ponía ‘la más perita de la casa’. Se rió para sus adentros al pensar en una mini-Mireya escribiéndolo, y acabó muriéndose de ternura. Entró y la posó sobre la cama.  
—¿Cómo estás?  
—Bien. Muerta de frío, sucia y me duele la rodilla. Vamos, maravillosa.  
—Espera—le contestó. Un par de minutos después apareció por la puerta con una manta y un kit de primeros auxilios.   
Le echó la manta alrededor de ella, dejando la pierna liberada para mirarle la rodilla. La fue tocando por varios lugares, para poder curarla bien.  
—¿Es algo grave doctor? Por favor no me asuste—fingió ella imitando un desmayo.  
—Para nada, tan solo un golpe. Sólo será necesario echarte una pomada, alguna vez has oído hablar del ¿flogoprofen?  
—Claro que sí, no he aprendido a andar en tacones sin haberme caído alguna vez.  
—Fantástico. Te aconsejo que primero te duches, luego te pongas el pijama y te eches la pomada; déjala secar durante diez minutos y descansa. ¿Lo pillas?  
—Lo pillo, pero explícame cómo llegar a la ducha porque no puedo apenas caminar, como mucho apoyarme.   
—Cierto. Bueno, te acompaño al baño, te llevas el pijama y te duchas, luego te secas y te lo pones. Cuándo estés lista, me llamas.   
Asintió conforme al plan. Y siguieron todos los pasos. Álvaro la acompañó al baño, ella se metió dentro, por lo que volvió a la habitación.  
Comenzó a observar todo su cuarto, pasando por sus instrumentos, sus pósters, su escritorio perfectamente ordenado. Divisó un cuaderno sobresaliendo de la pila de libros, y se acercó para verlo mejor.  
Era una libretita blanca decorada con rosas rojas y pequeños diamantes falsos, de estas pegatinas que se compran en los chinos. Decidió abrir una página al azar.  
‘’15 de octubre de 2016  
Querido diario:  
No me puedo creer lo que me ha pasado hoy. En el aula de música ha aparecido Álvaro para consolarme, es decir, la última persona que pensaba que vendría. Todavía sigo en shock, porque me pidió que le volviese a cantar umbrella, que era su canción favorita y eso que yo no lo sabía y llevaba años dedicándosela. No me puedo creer que sepa de mi existencia. Pero claro, está Mimi, y contra eso yo no puedo competir. Estoy empezando a pensar que debería dejar de intentar nada con él, es inútil’’  
—Álvaro se sintió la peor persona del mundo. No debería haber leído eso, aunque ahora entendía muchísimas cosas. Por ejemplo lo nerviosa que se ponía cada vez que se acercaba, o las indirectas de su hermano. Se sentía realmente gilipollas. Y ahora no sabía cómo arreglarlo.  
La voz de Mireya le sacó de sus pensamientos.   
—¡ALVARO YA ESTOY!—gritó desde el lavabo.  
—¡VOY!—contestó dejando el diario de la misma manera que lo encontró.  
Se dirigió al baño y cogió a la rubia en los brazos, llevándola a la cama de nuevo para echarle la pomada.   
Comprobó que estaba bien y estaba a punto de irse. Pero un comentario le frenó durante un momento.  
—Muchas gracias, por todo. Enseñarme a jugar y traerme hasta aquí, no lo habría hecho cualquiera.  
—No hay de qué, eres una persona genial y serías una gran futbolista—le contestó con una gran sonrisa.  
—Buenas noches, Álvaro—le dijo tapándose en su totalidad, tan solo dejando la cabeza al descubierto.  
—Buenas noches, Mireya—se despidió dándole un beso en la sien.  
Y así salió de la casa de la chica, replanteándose su vida por completo y si había escogido correctamente.  
✦✦✦  
La selectividad había concluido y el verano estaba por terminar. En este período Mireya y Álvaro se volvieron muy buenos amigos. Él lo dejó con Mimi, pues no soportaba más una relación tan tóxica. Charló con sus amigos e hizo que fuesen un poco más decentes. Respecto a ella, se pasó ese tiempo haciendo de Celestina con la ayuda de Nerea, haciendo que por fin sus mejores amigos se liasen entre ellos.   
Ahora la rubia se encontraba en la casa de Raoul.  
—Amiga, ¿estás segura de esto?—preguntó éste.  
—Totalmente.   
—¿No te acabarás arrepintiendo?  
—Espero que no.  
—Yo también lo espero—contestó el novio del rubio bufando.  
—Sois unos agonías. No sé ni para que hablo con vosotros si sois un par de encoñados. Debería haberle pedido ayuda a Nerea.  
La pareja la miró con incredulidad, y claro, Nerea estaba el doble de encoñada que ese par.  
—Bueno, a Miriam.  
Se repitió la escena. Miriam desde que empezó a salir con Amaia apenas se acerca a su grupo.  
—Bueno vale sois los que me podéis ayudar. Pero ¿Qué le veis de malo al plan?—preguntó agobiada.  
—Bueno…—comenzó Agoney—yo veo que es una gran estrategia, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que decirle las cosas cara a cara, no te puedes pasar la vida huyendo.  
—Ese es mi chico—le felicitó el rubio—. Verás Mireya, yo hago todo lo que me pidas, eres mi mejor amiga, pero ten en cuenta las consecuencias.  
—A ver, recapitulo para encontrarlas. Tengo un once con tres en selectividad, lo que me permite irme a estudiar diseño de moda a la universidad de Barcelona por lo que no me veréis en un mes. Me voy en cuatro horas. Yo te dejo este CD con mis sentimientos hacia tu hermano grabados y covers que me recuerdan a él. Tú se lo entregarás cuando yo haya entrado en el avión, ¿estamos?  
—Estamos.   
—Sigo sin ver las consecuencias. Asique me voy ya, que tengo que ir con antelación. Os quiero. Os vendré a visitar pronto—se despidió de sus amigos dándole dos besos en la mejilla a cada uno.  
En cuanto desapareció por la puerta, la pareja empezó a maquinar.  
—Le darás el CD en cuanto llegue a casa ¿verdad?—preguntó travieso.  
—¿Lo dudabas? Mi hermano se ha encoñado y no pienso dejar la oportunidad pasar.  
—Increíble todo lo que hacemos por la rubia.  
—Bueno… le debemos el estar juntos porque nosotros éramos tan estúpidos que no nos enterábamos.  
—Touché.  
Estaban a punto de besarse cuándo Álvaro entró por la puerta principal interrumpiendo el momento.  
—Disculpad la interrupción. No miro. Me voy a la ducha—comentó riéndose mientras se tapaba los ojos y se deslizaba hacia el baño.  
El rubio estaba tan absorto en su encoñamiento que se olvidó de darle el disco a su hermano.  
—Tranquilo, déjaselo encima de la cama con una nota y lo verá.  
—Cierto—le contestó dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hermano. Posó la cajita del CD suavemente sobre la almohada con una nota que ponía:  
‘’por favor, escucha esto lo más deprisa que puedas y ve al aeropuerto antes de las diez, o el amor de tu vida se irá por mucho tiempo. Puerta 27. –Raoul’’  
Mientras Álvaro salía del baño ya vestido, eran las nueve y media. Y durante la reproducción del CD, Mireya ya estaba esperando en un banquito de la construcción esperando para embarcar.  
Todo pasó demasiado deprisa. Él se vestía, ella compraba algo de comida para el avión. Él escuchaba el CD, ella se retocaba el pintalabios en el baño. Él salía disparado en el coche hacia el aeropuerto, ella iba a facturar la maleta.   
Cuándo faltaban tres minutos para embarcar, hizo acto de presencia en el aeropuerto, buscando como loco la puerta 27, hasta que la encontró. A una chica rubia, atenta a su teléfono, vestida con una falda rosa de tubo y un jersey negro. Estaba irguiéndose para embarcar apoyándose sobre su maleta, sin embargo, una mano la detuvo. Y al girarse, todo su mundo empezó a dar vueltas, vueltas y más vueltas.  
—¿Qué haces aquí Álvaro? Estoy a punto de meterme en el avión.  
—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?—preguntó ansioso.  
—Dos minutos.  
—Suficiente—la cogió de las manos y comenzó su rápido discurso:  
—Bueno no sé como decirte esto. En verdad sí lo sé, pero no es tan fácil. Verás… tal vez te suene extraño o tal vez no vas a querer verme delante, pero he escuchado el CD. He sido un completo idiota por no darme cuenta antes. Lo siento muchísimo Mireya—concluyó cogiéndole de las manos.   
Ella pensaba que estaba a punto de darle un parraque, pero se mantuvo en pie gracias al aferramiento de manos.   
—¿Qué me quieres decir con esto?—preguntó confundida.  
—¿Enserio no te das cuenta? Estoy enamorado de ti. La verdad, llevo toda la vida enamorado de ti. Todos estos años, intentando buscar a mi alma gemela, a alguien que me quisiera y me aguantase. Y siempre te tuve delante, y nunca me había fijado hasta aquel día, en la sala de música, dónde sentí por segunda vez una electricidad fuertísima, además de una sensación que me llenaba el corazón. La primera fue en mi primer entrenamiento de fútbol, cuándo te vi con ese tutú morado. Lo siento muchísimo, comprendo que si no quieres estar conmigo es lo más normal, sólo quería de-  
Un roce de labios le hizo callar. Mireya le había besado. Y él le había correspondido, sin dudar ni un segundo. Y, por primera vez, se sintió totalmente pleno. Pero no duró mucho, pues ella había cortado el beso.   
—Álvaro, llevo toda mi vida esperando este momento. Pero necesito coger el avión—le confesó serenamente—. Te quiero muchísimo.  
—Yo también a ti. ¿Se podría decir que somos oficialmente novios?  
Mireya sonrió y le guiñó el ojo.  
—No veo ningún inconveniente—susurró contra sus labios, juntándolos y separándolos rápidamente a modo de pico—. Gracias por mi primer beso, pero me tengo que ir ya.  
Se despidió con un golpe seco de cabeza, como a la vieja usanza, solo que esta vez lo hacía con cariño. Con amor. Todo el que llevaba esperando recibir.  
Y él se quedó embobado, viendo desaparecer a su novia entre la multitud de los pasajeros, con sus labios todavía hormigueando.


End file.
